rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakenakyo, the Subdolous Drivers of the Viridian Host
Basic Information Name: Bakenakyo Concept: Heroic First Circle Demon Player: Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: Become one of the Unquestionables Type: Possession Demon Age: 212 History *Spawned in Malfeas. *Summoned to Creation by Heroic Mortal. *Poorly phrased order resulted in him murdering his summoner. *Fled to the Threshold to escape demon hunters. *Established a Cult Backstory Appearance and Personality Attributes Abilities Languages Native Language: Old Realm (Malfean) Language 1: Riverspeak Language 2: Low Realm Language 3: Foresttongue Backgrounds Cult 1 Sanctum 3: Stone of the Path Henchmen 3 Manse 3 Equipment Divine Panapoly Artifact 2: Icon of Authority Artifact 3: Armament of Radiance Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 5/5 Conviction 4/4 Temperance 5/5 Valor 4/4 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 3 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up (5)/2 = 3 Parry DV 4 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+1+2)/2 = 4 Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 (10+1+1)/2 = 6 Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (2+5)/2 = 3 Soak Bashing Soak 2 Lethal Soak 1 Aggravated Soak 0 Health 15/15 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 5 Charms General Spirit Charms: Second Martial Arts Excellency Second Presence Excellency Second Performance Excellency Second Craft Excellency Infinite Martial Arts Mastery Essence Plethora Principle of Motion Charms of Compassion: Benefaction Endowment Touch of Divinity Touch of Eternity Amethyst Awareness Fortell the Future Memory Mirror Charms of Conviction: Creation of Perfection Divine Decree Shapechange Landscape Travel Charms of Temperance: Mind-Knife Sacrament Subtle Whispers Regalia of Authority Possession Spice of Custodial Delectation Fruit of Living Essence Charms of Valor: Destiny Sponsorship Divine Perogitive Spirit Cutting Words of Power Essence Bite Righteous Lion Defense Custom Spirit Power: Tiger Team Formation Command (Blessing) Cost: 5m Per Magnitude, Mins: Essence 4, Type: Simple Keywords: Obvious, Shaping, Social Duration: One Scene Effect: Alone, a demon is nothing. But by the infinite grace and wisdom of She Who Lives in Her Name's hierarchy, the Subdolous Drivers of the Viridian Host turn the uncoordinated masses into a single, unified force. This charm targets a coherent social unit. This unit must be constructed as a mass combat unit, meeting all perquisites therein, even if it is being assembled for non-military purposes. Every member of that group adds half the groups Magnitude to their effective rating in any ability the group uses collectively. If used for noncombat checks, groups larger then the maximum number of people who may normally Aid Another may be assembled, but these extra people offer no teamwork bonus other then that of Tiger Team Formation Command -and- must meet all prerequisites as if they were team-working normally. Other Information Intimacies *SWLIHN (Worship) *The Priesthood (Respect) *His Followers (Protectiveness) *Mortals (Respect) *Industry (Pride) *Gods (Scorn) *Elementals (Professional Courtesy) *Silence (Joy) *Faeries (Disgust) *His Patron (Adoration) *Solar Exalted (Fear) *Sloth (Anger) *Power (Desire) *His Integrity (Fierce Protectiveness) *Slavery (Rage) *Oblivion and It's Followers (Contempt) Merits *5 Luck Flaws *1 Sterile *3 Vice: Challenges of Skill/Power *3 Oath: "I shall never betray nor neglect my followers." *2 Enemy: Floating Enemy (Demon Hunters) *1 Favors: To his Second Circle Patron Various OOC Notes Experience Points 0/0 Bonus point expenditure 5 Willpower 5->10 2 Conviction 2->4 2 Valor 2->4 3 Sanctum 3 1 Cult 1 5 Luck 5 3 Henchmen 3 1 Contacts 1: Hell and Demons 3 Manse 3 Category:En